No One Else Comes Close
by apol
Summary: Another sap. Gosh, what is happening to me? Anyway, this is a songfic and it centers on Heero and Relena. Please read and review


Another songfic right here!

Another songfic right here! Hope you guys enjoy...

This is really short. Please forgive me guys!

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

No One Else Comes Close

_When we turn out the lights  
the two of us alone together  
something's just not right  
but girl you know  
that I will never  
ever let another 's touch  
come between the two of us  
Coz no one else will ever take your place_

Heero Yuy turned the lamp off and snuggled closer to his wife. Relena opened her eyes to find her husband smiling at her and stroking her long hair. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Fine. I heard something about you."

"What?"

Relena sighed. "They said that you had lunch with Natasha Claire."

Heero laughed and embraced her. "Baby, that was a business lunch. We were with her husband. I was planning to buy their business because they could not manage it anymore."

Relena was blushing furiously. Heero pulled themselves apart to see her blushing face. "Owww...that blushing face! I always love to see that!" He started planting little kisses all over her face and Relena was giggling. Heero pulled back and stared at her intently. "Relena, you're the only woman that I'll ever love." He kissed her lips passionately. "I will show you how much I love you..."

_No one else comes close to you  
No one makes me feel the way you do  
your so special girl to me  
and you'll always be eternaly_

Heero stopped by a flower shop and buys 4 dozen of roses, every dozen has a different color. He heads back to their home. When he reached their home, he carefully carried the roses. _It's good that I asked them to remove the thorns or else my arms will end up with spikes in them. Relena could get hurt too. _Even with those roses, he still managed to knock at the door.

Relena placed the book down and headed towards the door. _Who could that be? If that's Heero, he could have just opened the door._ She slowly opened the door and she was greeted by the roses/ "Heero?"

"Right behind the roses!"

Relena squealed with delight. She helped Heero bring the roses inside the house and placed it down on the dining table. 

"Like it?" Heero smiled at her.

In return, Relena jumped on him. "You don't have to do such things!"

He embraced her back. "Nah, you deserve more than that."

_everytime I hold you near  
you always say the words I love to hear  
girl , with just a touch  
you can do so much  
no else comes close_

Relena pulled back and touched Heero's cheek. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. I shouldn't..."

Heero silenced her with his finger. "That's ok. You've done nothing wrong."

"I love you, Heero."

"I love you too." His head went nearer to hers and kissed her lips softly.

_And when I wake up to  
the touch of your head on my shoulder  
you're my dream come true , yeah  
oh girl you know I'll always treasure  
every kiss   
and'n every day   
I love you girl  
In every way  
and I always will cause in my eyes_

Slowly, Heero opens his eyes and feels something on his shoulder. He smiles as he sees a peacefully sleeping Relena, her hand draped around his chest. His hand reached for the blankets and slid it up to her bare shoulder. 

Relena wakes up and looks up at Heero. 

"Morning sunshine or should I say good afternoon." Heero kissed her once again and looks at the clock beside the lamp. "Hey, today's the birthday of Duo's son."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Relena quickly stood up and went inside the bathroom. Heero follows her.

"If we are in a hurry, I'll join you in the shower!"

_No one else comes close to you  
No one makes me feel the way you do  
your so special girl to me  
and you'll always be eternaly , babe_

The girls and the boys each had their own group. Heero looks at Relena while she is talking to Hilde under a huge tree. Duo nudges him. "You seem too much in-love with her, eh?"

Heero looks at his bestfriend. "Yeah. She's my everything."

"I heard rumors about you and Natasha. I didn't believe it because I know that you're too much loyal to Relena. Natasha may be pretty but Relena is extremely pretty and beautiful." Duo teased Heero.

Quatre came up to them. "May I add sexy too. Hey Heero, I noticed that Relena was pale. Is there something wrong?"

Heero looked at Quatre questionally. "She is? I better bring her back home." He stood up and went towards Relena.

_everytime I hold you near  
you always say the words I love to hear  
girl , with just a touch  
you can do so much...._

As soon as they are home, Relena ran to the bathroom and vomitted. Heero followed her and held her close.

"Heero, I'm fine now. Could you please leave me, I'll just clean myself."

"Ok, just call me if you need me." He stood up and went out of the bathroom.

Five minutes has passed and Heero was pacing infront of the bathroom door worriedly. He wanted to know badly what happened to Relena but she locked the door. _I gotta know. I'll break this door._ When he was about to kick the door open, Relena came out with a smiling face and she was holding something. Heero looked at her with confusion.

"Uh...you were feeling bad a couple of minutes ago and now you're smiling."

Relena threw herself in his arms. "Heero, thank you!"

Heero embraced her back. "Thank you for what?"

Relena pulled back and stroked her tummy. "For this. I'm pregnant!"

"Really!!!!" He carried her and danced her around their bedroom. "This is the best gift I ever had!"

EEEkkk! It's so good, doesn't it? I'm depressed that only a few people are reading Forbidden Love. *sigh*

If you have any comments, suggestions or questions. Please write them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

If you're going to send me mail, please write the title of the fanfic that you have read. Thanks!

__

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
